Kingdom Hearts: Flame Of The Heart
by hollyleaf15
Summary: Amestris has fallen flinging Ed and Al to different worlds, away from each other. Now they must team up with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy in a race against time to prevent the fall of four other worlds that will cause a Philosopher's to be made, the perfect opportunity for one certain person to achieve the impossible, and the summoning of Kingdom Hearts.
1. Prelude

**A/N:** This is a rewrite of my other fanfic crossover. If anyone says I frickin copied this off of some else I did not because I FREAKING WROTE THE OTHER ONE!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Kingdom Hearts. If I did, why would I be writing this?

**Warnings:** Based off of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and Kingdom Hearts 2. Before Promise Day.

**Rated T for Blood, Gore, and Ed's Colorful Language**

* * *

**Prelude**

_You don't develop courage by being happy in your relationships everyday. You develop it by surviving difficult times and challenging adversity._

_~Epicurus_

* * *

A short blond and an amour walks down the streets of Central City, Amtries. They are known as the Elric Brothers and the older brother is known as Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist. Sorry to disappoint you folks but the short blond is Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist. The younger brother Alphonse Elric is the one in the amour er the one soul bonded to the amour.

"Come on Nii-san! We are going to be late," Al scolded.

"Well Coronal Bastard can wait," Ed said.

"Nii-san? What's wrong with the sky?" Al pointed up at the sky.

It was a purplish black inky color. It seemed to form a tornado and the streets grew dark. Everyone except the two panicked as the earth and objects began to be sucked into the vortex.

"Everyone get out of here!" Ed ordered. "Head towards the Central Headquarters!"

The crowd began to run but the two stayed. Ed clapped his hands together as he touched his right arm. His glove torn through revealing a metal prosthetic and a knife had appeared on it.

"Ahhhh!" The two turned to see inky like bug creatures coming out of the ground.

The creatures began to attack who's closest to them and one unlucky victim was a middle age man. The two watched in horror as the man was attacked and the man deconstructed before their eyes. He was gone only leaving a crystal like heart with blue electricity buzzing around it.

Ed clapped his hands again and placed them on the ground. Spikes bursts from the ground piecing the things. They heard more cries and screams as many people began to fall and disappear.

"Al! We need to find the Coronal. We have to figure out what is going on," Ed said.

"Okay." The two ran to a white building as the things continued to come out of the ground and chase them. Several jumped up and the two turned while running. Ed slashed through half while Al punched through the rest.

They continued to run when a swarm of things appeared in front of their way. They were going to go another way when the other side was closing in. They went back to back, the amour facing the way they were heading to and the blond facing the ones that were chasing them. The things jumped when they heard a snap.

Al quickly grabbed Ed as a wall of fire engulfed the things.

"Fullmetal, you're late," a black haired and onyx eyed man aka Roy Mustang said. Ed merely groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I don't care. Do you have any ideas what they are? People are being deconstructed leaving a crystal like heart," Ed reported.

"I have no idea but most of the troops are gone and a few of us are left," Roy said.

Bang bang bang! All three of them froze as bullets flew by them.

"Coronal! Pay attention!" A woman dressed in military outfit holding up pistols. The three immediately unfroze and glanced at the trigger happy Lientant Riza Hawkeye.

"Let's get back to battle," Roy said.

"Okay. What the fuck is that?!" Ed shouted. A large huge inky like creature landed.

It began to attack the people and anything that came in its way.

Roy was about to snap when a fire hydrant was pulled out of the ground and the water sprayed onto all of them including Roy.

"Shit." The things jumped onto Roy and began to drag him down.

"Coronal!" Riza tried to help but she was only being dragged in as well.

The two disappeared leaving only Ed, Al, the large thing, the other weird creatures, and what's left of Central. It was now basically a floating island.

Ed clapped his hands and more spikes pieced the things but more kept on coming.

"What do we do Nii-san? They keep on coming," Al said.

"Hold on! I am trying to think," Ed shouted.

A flash of light and a large key appeared in his left hand. The handle and the area around it was a red and black transmutation circle with a circle and two squares. The blade was silver with the little crown at the end. A chain was attached with a Flamel charm on it.

"What's that Nii-san?" Al asked.

"I don't know," Ed said. Several things jumped up and the blond instinctually swung the giant key at them. Crystal like hearts flew up and Ed grinned. "Whatever it is I like it."

A thing jumped onto Al's back. Al scrambled to get it off but it held on tight.

"Nii-san!" More things jumped onto Al as he began to sink.

"I'm coming!" Ed ran over as the amour continued to sink even faster and faster. The blond reached out and tried to grab the amour's hand but he disappeared before he got there.

"Al!" He then began to sink as well. It felt like quick sand. The last thing he saw was the stormy skies of Central.

* * *

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were lying down on the beach looking up at the twilight sky. The sky already had begun to twinkle with the millions of stars.

Sora smiled but he could not help but remember the bottle that had washed up on shore a few weeks ago. It had a letter but it was address to someone in particular.

_Dear fellow Keyblade Wielders,_

_The time for war is near. The forces have been gathered and I am afraid that we are not ready. I do not know how long this will take but under one sky, one destiny, this will surely reach you._

_The worlds will soon all collapse. Kingdom Hearts will be in danger._

_Please help us. We need all the help we need._

_Sincerely,_

_- (the name was faded away)_

Sora shook his head. He needs to get his mind off it that. He looked up to the sky and blinked. He then swore one star had disappeared but it was difficult to tell with the millions out there.

"Sora! Come on!" Kairi called standing on the pathway.

"Okay!"

"Hurry up slow poke," Riku said. The three smiled and walked home not knowing what dangers will soon to come.

* * *

A/N: Before I totally forgot about the letter in the bottle. I included it this time. :) I also prefer the Japanese Anime better than the English though I love them both. This Prelude is crappy.

_**Read & Review! All Reviews Count! Even Flames!**_


	2. New Place

A/N: HELLO PEOPLEZ AND WELCOME BACK FOR ANOTHER CHAPTY! I have nuthin to say so onto the disclaimer.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or KH. If I did, why would I be writing this?**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Place**

_A lot of people resist the transition and therefore never allow themselves, to enjoy who they are. Embrace the change, no matter what it is; once you do, you can learn about the new world you're in and take advantage of it. ~Nikki Giovanni_

* * *

Little kids Ed, Al, and Winry were racing up a hill with Al in the lead and Winry and Ed not far behind. Ed arrived first and little Den ran ahead barking. Winry jumped into Ed and he caught her twirling around. Al arrived last tackling into Ed. All of them laughed when Winry poked them and pointed at the twilight sky that already had begun to light up with stars and they were falling. Ed saw something falling as well. It looked like him?

Suddenly the ground disappeared beneath him and an older teenage Winry and a soul bound amour Al tried to grab his hand. Ed continued to fall and it seemed as if Al and Winry were standing on thin air.

Ed continued to fall and it seemed like he fell from the sky. Ed closed his eyes as he came closer and closer to the ground and the sun grew bright.

Ed now seemed to be in water and continued to breathe with bubble going up. He soon was flipped and landed. Ed took a step forward and pure white birds flew up. The ground became clear as it revealed to a stain glass like ground.

In the center of the circular ground was Ed and Al (human body) asleep back to back with Al holding his helmet and Ed's automail showing. There were mini circles which showed the people he was closest to. (Don't ask but it's whoever we tend to see a lot and Winry is in there. It's a tough decision for me so you guys make it up) The back ground was grassy land scape hills in Resembool and the outer circles showed things like trains, transmutation circles, apples, trees, his old house, the Rockbell Automail shop, and other stuff. It was overall red and black.

"Where am I?" Ed could not help ask himself.

(Fyi. We are skipping the weapon part where you have to choose between a sword, a shield, and a wand) A bright light shined and the giant key appeared in his hand again.

"A Keyblade?" Ed said aloud to himself.

_Time..._

"What the hell?!" Ed jumped around looking for someone but could not find any.

"Whose there!" Ed demanded.

_Time... _

"Time?"

_Running out of time. _

"For what?!" Ed yelled at the unknown voice.

_The worlds are collapsing. _

"Worlds? There is no such thing as other worlds!" Ed said.

_Stop them._

Then he glanced around hoping to catch a glimpse at the person only to see the things back again. They were different though.

The antennas were slightly longer and blue lightning dancing around the antennas. The thing seemed to stand up a bit more and on its back had a transmutation circle. It looked like a soul bound transmutation circle; just the flame was missing, on its belly. (Al's seal is the one I'm referring to) Ed glared and a light flashed as the Keyblade dropped into his left hand.

"A Keyblade?" Ed said aloud before glancing at the thing. Ed dashed forward and slashed through the Shade. (Those things and anything related to it in any kind of way will be Shades) Ed then turned around to see a set of doors. It was pure white except for almost stain glass like areas. Ed opened it to reveal a pathway heading to the next platform. Ed stepped on and turned back only to find the door was shut firmly behind him.

Ed shrugged and began to tread up the pathway. A Shade rose up and began to creep on Ed.

Ed turned around to see the Shade jumped toward him and Ed jumped up. He flipped slashing through the thing and it disappeared leaving behind a crystal heart with blue lightning dashing around it.

Ed felt sick as a foreboding feeling grew with the sudden realization of what those Shades really were. These Shades were from the people of Amestris.

Ed ran up as more of the Shades chased him. Ed clapped his hands and made a wall. Some crashed into it shaking their heads before climbing over the wall.

Ed groaned as he continued to run to the next platform which basically was the same except for the color scheme was orange, red, and yellow. Ed ran onto the platform only to have more Shades on the other side.

"I guess there's only one way out of this," Ed said as he stiffen his grip on the Keyblade and charged. Ed slashed through one and clapped his hands together. He transmuted his automail and slashed through the transmutation circles.

Ed then slammed his Keyblade into the ground. It ground around him rose up like a tidal wave and crushed the Shades only leaving behind crystal electric hearts. Ed sighed and found the next pathway cleared to continue on.

Ed ran up the pathway barely even noting Shades had rose up again.

Ed spun around slashing through any Shades that got into range of the attack. He stopped and continued to run on as he got onto the next platform. The difference here was it was a bluish green. Ed ran up to the next set of doors and tried to open it but no avail.

"Dammit!" Ed cursed as he turned around. The Shades were swarmed after him coming closer and closer. Ed clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground.

Many fists launched Shades up into the air and sent them crashing to the ground making them disappear.

Ed sighed in relief and clapped his hands again making the hands disappear.

_Protect._

Ed froze up as he heard the voice again.

_Protect the ones. _

"Whoever the hell you are, you are not making any sense!" Ed yelled.

_Protect the ones closest to the heart. _

"It still does not make any sense," Ed growled.

_Are you ready?_

"Ready for what?!" Ed demanded. The voice remained silent and Ed went to open the door only for it to open up by itself. A gust of wind seemed to burst from inside as Ed tried to gain some footing to stay on the platform but failed.

He was sent flying over the edge and towards another platform which was now a black and orange. Ed landed making sure his left leg took most of the blow. Ed then jumped forward rolling going with inertia and then Ed stopped. He glanced up to see a large foot step out of the shadows.

The ground shook as the large inky creature stomped onto the platform making its appearance once again except different as well. The thing seemed to cover move of its face only you could see its eyes. The claws seemed to be shaper and the carved out heart area had blue lightning dancing around the area.

Ed gripped his Keyblade even tighter and ran to side as the Darkside Shade swiped his hand down at Ed. Ed barely had time to jumped out of the way as the Darkside's hand was hot on his trail.

The Darkside then slammed its hand down to the ground. Spikes began to shoot out of the ground. Ed ran dodging the spikes. One manages to tear a part of his favorite red coat and his black coat as well. Ed cursed and jumped onto the hand and began to run up its arm. It noticed the short blond trying to shake off Ed but Ed continues up the arm. Ed ran to the head and stabs it downwards into the head. The creature howled in pain stumbling backwards. Ed hanged on as they fell off the platform onto another that was sky blue.

The Darkside landed with a thud and Ed jumped off. The Darkside got up again and swipe at Ed again. Ed rolled out of the way but to nearly run into a spike that the Darkside decided to cast.

Ed slammed his Keyblade into the ground. The ground came up and cuffed the Darkside to the ground. It struggle trying to get out but Ed ran up and slashed at the Darkside head before stabbing his Keyblade down. Ed then clapped his hands together and placed them on the Keyblade.

A bright light flashed and Ed jumped off the Darkside Shade as it began to deconstruct. Ed smirked and tried to move away. Keyword: Tried.

Ed glanced down to see that same weird darkness sucking him down. Ed tried to grab onto something but to no avail as the world went dark.

* * *

Ed gasped as he woke up. Sweat beaded on his face. He whipped off the sweat and got up, dusting himself off. Ed glanced around and found himself in a weird place.

Behind him, the creaking and cranking of gears turning spun around while there was a small room which seemed to just have enough space for just for one person.

Just then, a dog came running into the room and went up to Ed.

"Nononononono-NO!" The dog pounced onto Ed knocking off his feet and back onto the ground.

"What is up with dogs these days?" Ed groaned in annoyance.

The dog gave Ed a long, wet, slobby kiss. Ed wiped off the slob and chased after the dog.

The dog stopped at the corner and Ed grinned evilly.

"Come here doggy SO I CAN BEAT YOU UP!" Ed leaped forward but the dog merely went to the right going up the stairs and outside.

Ed ran after the dog, flinging the door opened "GET BACK- here?" Ed glanced around.

"Where am I?" Ed asked glancing at the weird décor for a garden. With a sicking feeling growing, Ed realized someone was missing.

"Where's Al?"

* * *

Al groaned as he opened his eyes to bright sky blue skies with the sun beating down on him. Al pushed himself up from the sand and realized something. He could feel.

Al couldn't help but glance at his hand to find it is indeed flesh. His body seemed to be perfectly healthy and fine (1). "I'm human," Al whispered. He glanced around. He was on an island with no land to be seen.

Al glanced around glad to see some food. Al went up and began to climb the tree.

Al was glad for the fact that Teacher had sent him and his brother to that island for they had to hide in the trees before to escape that "masked villain."

A burst of pain stuck his heart. Al climbed to the top and sat on top of the tree.

He didn't see Ed anywhere and Al doubts that this is Amestris.

Al grabbed a coconut and threw it down knowing it won't even crack. Al grabbed a few more before sliding down the trunk.

Al dusted himself off and clapped his hands. He then placed them on the coconut and it deconstructed leaving only half of the coconut left.

Al began to drink the coconut milk when he realized something. Al spit out his milk to the side, gasping for air.

"No transmutation circle?!" Al shouted in shock. Al clapped his hands again and placed them on another coconut and the same result happened.

"So I can do what Nii-san and Teacher can do," Al said with a slight wishful tone.

Al glances around at the nearby house.

"Maybe I can find a way back home," Al said going inside.

"Hello?" Al glanced around and shrugs. He sat down in the sand and realizes how exhausted he really was. Al closed his eyes and fell asleep for the first time in after the failed transmutation.

* * *

**Disney Castle**

"What the fuck is this?" Ed had seen strange stuff but never like this. Toupees were dancing hippos and they were playing music. Whoever this person is, Ed really doubts their sanity.

A bark brought him back to real life as Ed remembered that there was a certain dog to go after.

"Come back here you mutt!" Ed chased after the dog to a doorway when they stopped as those things appeared again. Ed stopped in recognition of them.

"Shades," Ed muttered under his breath. This time there were some Soldiers, Shadows and Ed clapped his hands together like as if he was praying and touch his automail arm. The fore plate transmuted into a blade. Ed then held out his left hand and the Keyblade appeared.

"Woof!" The dog looked to him.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Ed said and then turned to face the enemies. Ed got into a defensive position as the several Shades ran toward them. Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the ground.

Spikes flew up piercing the transmutation circles but not all of them had been pierced.

Ed ran forward and dashed his Keyblade forward and then slashed his automail blade upwards making the Shade disappear.

A whimpered alerted Ed as he spun around to see the dog surrounded by Shades.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Ed yelled as he ran to the dog. He slid the Keyblade across the ground leaving a trail of spikes behind him as he jumped up and slammed his Keyblade in the middle where the dog was. The ground immediately began to move and Ed grabbed the dog making sure it was safe as the Shades were swallowed up and disappeared leaving crystal hearts with blue lighting.

"Come on dog!" Ed called after the dog. The dog barked happily as they ran inside the doorway and into the hallway. More Shades appeared and Ed smirked.

"Be careful. When I call to come to me, you better start running," Ed said to the dog before running off.

Ed ran toward a Large Belly and slammed down his Keyblade only for it to bounce off.

"So you're like Gluttony," Ed muttered underneath his breath.

Ed then quickly slides behind the Large Belly before slashing through it several times before it disappear leaving a bigger crystal like heart with blue lightning.

Ed quickly moved on slashing through some Shadows, Soldiers and a Big Belly.

"Come on dog!" Ed called. The dog hurried along running towards Ed as he opened a door at the end of the corner and slammed it shut.

Ed breathed heavily in and out and sighed.

"Hi Pluto. Hello Stranger."

Ed looked up and his mind boggled. There was a mouse with a pink dress on with a crown on its head.

"A CHIMERA!?"

* * *

**1.** Al is in his body healthy because we need Al to fight you know! For other reasons why Al is in his body will have to wait! BWAHAHAHAH!

Hollyleaf: So how do you guys like the Chapty?

Ed: It was horrible.

Al: Nii-san!

Ed: It's the truth!

Hollyleaf: Fine. You asked for it.

Al: Nii-san, you should never upset a writer.

Ed: How come?

Al: They can make anything happened.

Hollyleaf: YEP! Now I got my trusty pencil and paper. (scribbles something down)

Ed: I don't feel any different.

Al: You have kitty cat ears and a tail! ;3

Ed: WHAT?!

Hollyleaf: Never mess with me again or else you will regret it.

Ed: FINE!

Hollyleaf: YAY! Anyways, so the recap of the chapter is that Ed lands at the Disney Castle, Al is at Destiny Islands, and the rest of the gang has yet to appear so watch out as they appear whenever!

_**Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames!**_

* * *

**Next Chapter: Alchemy**

_Sora, Riku, and Kairi go check out the island after the sky turns stormy. There they find Al. Meanwhile, Ed is at Disney Castle who has to deal with Minnie Mouse. How will Sora, Riku, and Kairi deal with Al? How will Ed get over the fact that Minnie Mouse and everybody else in the castle is not a chimera? How will the two brothers last being separated from each other in different worlds?_


End file.
